Anagapesis
by xkaiistarx
Summary: Shakily, she smoothed the creaseless cerulean dress, her fingers trembling. Her heart was constricting and she feared to know why. Belarus, Korea and how they fell in love. Done for the valentinesexchange event 2014.


To Lacy/Tumblr-user Monsterscookie. May you have a wonderful Valentine's Day.

Anagapesis-Greek origin; no longer feeling any affection for someone you once loved

* * *

><p><em>It all started with one conversation.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello, <em>daze<em>~. You are Russia's little sister aren't you?"

Steely blue eyes looked up from a hole in the bushes, irritated that her spying had been interrupted. "Go away."

Undeterred, the man with the curl bent down, propping himself against the back of a tree. Placing his hand lightly on the woman's shoulders, he drew back sharply when he caught a glint of silver. "I just want to talk, Belarus."

Hissing, the woman pointed the tip of the knife's edge to the man's neck. "Leave me alone!"

"It's about Russia, and big brother China!"

Blinking, Belarus's frown deepened at the mention of her brother's name. "What do you want with big brother?"

Seeing the chance to speak before Belarus decided to end him via knife, the man started to sputter out his master plan in quick breaths. A few tense moments past, before he felt her remove the knife from his neck. Korea sighed audibly in relief. For a second, he thought his risk wouldn't pay off. Watching the female nation ponder over his plan, he mentally crossed his fingers and hoped she'd accept. The plan wouldn't work if she denied, but the reward if it worked would be whatever she _and him_ had hoped for so long.

Belarus faced Korea with suspicion. "You are sure this will work."

Nodding enthusiastically, Korea pumped his fist into the air. "Of course it will! With the two of us, it will be easier to do it! Then we both can have our bi-omph!" Belarus had smacked her hand over his face to muffle his voice. "Quiet," she muttered before dropping her hand and thrusting it near his chest. "Shake on it."

Grinning sheepishly, Korea took her hand and shook it with more force than necessary, causing her to grimace. "Heck yeah! Let the operation begin!"

* * *

><p><em>Then it begun.<em>

* * *

><p>"You have to lift your frown, Belarus."<p>

"No."

"You have to." Korea shook his head and attempted, for the umpteenth time that day, to coax the quiet woman to smile. "The first step to get Russia to look at you is to stop looking so scar- er s-so formidable. Yes, formidable." _Nice save Korea. _"So you have to smile."

Belarus still looked skeptical and continued to fidget under Korea's intense gaze. Pulling the edges of her lips, her attempted smile turned out more like a grimace. "I can't do it," she said sullenly.

"Well, we will have to work on that. Think of something happy."

"Why can't you do it instead?"

"I don't think China will be impressed if I tried that. Besides, I think I annoyed him enough already, this trick wouldn't work on him. But with Russia, it's a different story. After this, he's bound to like you!" Korea laughed.

Belarus nodded, comprehending. If Russia could see that she was nothing to be afraid of, she could spent more time with him, leaving ample time with Korea to spend badgering China as well. Trying again, the woman spent the rest of the afternoon learning to smile.

Consequently, her mouth turned sore for the next two days. She did not mind though, she was improving. _Anything for big brother._

* * *

><p><em>This plan of benefits.<em>

* * *

><p>"What kind of girlfriends big and quiet boys like, huh..." Taiwan tapped her foot rhythmically on the polished wooden floor. "Why the sudden interest, Yong Soo?"<p>

The subject of her interest laughed sheepishly. "Nothing important Wan. I just need to know."

Taiwan quirked a eyebrow but decided not to push it. Who knew what Korea was thinking about sometimes. Turning to the slender figure lying back-down on the burgundy sofa, she directed Korea's question to him. "Hey Leon, what kind of girls do you like?"

"Don't call me that." Hong Kong tilted his head from the ceiling to face Taiwan and Korea, disgruntled. "You know I don't like it when family calls me that."

"Jia Long. What kind of girls do you like?"

"And that. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hong certainly is quiet enough, but big...?" Korea glanced at Taiwan inquisitively, who returned him with a shrug. "That's as close as it's going to get."

"Guys, stop ignoring me."

Under Korea and Taiwan's prodding, Hong Kong reluctantly exposed a few of his preferred feminine traits.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Jia Long." Taiwan giggled behind her hand.

"..Shut it."

"Slender fingers? What kind of thing is that, _daze_?"

" Quiet!"

* * *

><p><em>To achieve their goals.<em>

* * *

><p>"This...is uncomfortable." Belarus gripped the side of the bathroom door, her form shaking slightly due to the two inch high heels. She was dressed differently from her usual prussian blue dress, instead a loose pale orange sundress donned her figure. Tugging down the sides of her dress, a nervous habit that she had picked up, Belarus took one step forward and started to titter.<p>

Not giving up, the Belarusian took another step and promptly slipped. Bracing herself, Belarus felt empty air rather than the expected hard cold floor. Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders, she opened her eyes to see Korea gazing at her in mirth, something that made her twitched a muscle in irritation.

She was in his home, a cozy five-room apartment that looked like something from an interior decorating magazine. He had invited her to try out some clothes that he thought would look nice on her. How he got the clothes, she would never know. Straightening her, he gave her a look-over before asking her to swap the heels for flats.

"No." The reply came out sharper than she intended, causing the Korean to gaze over curiously. "If the heels can make me look better, than I-"

Shaking his head, Korea gave a firm 'no' in answer, his curl swinging in the air. "Practicality over anything else, Belarus. I won't have you tripping over the ground when you are with Russia."

"You think I can't do it?" retorted Belarus. Something about the cheeky, free-spirited man made her ticked off and wanting to prove him wrong.

Sensing the atmosphere, Korea placed his hands over his chest in a placating manner. "That wasn't what I meant."

Scoffing, Belarus turned away, miffed. Stalking away to probably find Russia, she flung the heels angrily into a corner of the room when she started stumbling, scowling over the thought that the male had been right in his judgment. Korea sighed softly. This was way harder than he'd thought. Maybe he should just call it a day and go bother China, that is, if he could find him.

* * *

><p><em>From strangers<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you love your big brother too?" Belarus posed the question three months after they have started to plot together the coming of Belarus and Russia and indirectly, Korea with China. The both of them have been spending more and more time together lately, earning odd looks from many nations. "The other Asians are getting worried. Not just them, everyone is curious about the both of you too." Macau had pushed the rim of his glasses up his nose as his gaze, curious, wandered over to the Belarusian deep in conversation with her sister. "Just what are you planning, Im?"<p>

What am I planning indeed. Korea popped a biscuit from the assortment of afternoon tea snacks and chewed, contemplating Belarus's words. They were now having tea in a cafe. He had made it a point to bring Belarus to more crowded places to make sure she could learnt to tone down her intimidating aura in public. Anyhow, he knew her reasons for joining him in trying to take Russia and China's attention off from each other and the other nations. She on the other hand, did not know his. It would be perfectly fair for her to ask, but the topic was something he didn't like to dwell on.

"Well...I wouldn't say that." His eyes darken as his mouth dropped into a thoughtful frown, something Belarus noticed. "I do love China, just not in the way you might think. I love him like a brother. I just wished he would noticed me more, you know? He's always together with Russia and America and the rest and I just..."

Korea exhaled loudly and fixed Belarus with a grin that did not reach his eyes. "I just want his acknowledgement. That's all." Fixing his brown orbs on the throngs of people walking about in the streets, a melancholic smile curled the edges of his mouth.

Watching him, Belarus felt a pang of something in her stomach. It was uncomfortable and made her want to squirm. Strange, she had never felt this way before. What was it about the man's words that made her want to shout 'I understand'? The feeling made her want to do something to comfort the forlorn-looking Asian man opposite her. After a moment's hesitation, she gingerly placed her hand over Korea's left and gave him a reassuring squeeze, releasing her grip immediately after. Afterwards, as she shook off the awkwardness and settled herself comfortably back into her seat, she gauged Korea for any form of reaction.

He did not look up, but Belarus thought, as he signaled for the bill and pushed her along for their next fancy clothes shopping spree a little too enthusiastically, that he had perfectly understood and accepted her awkward show of comfort.

* * *

><p><em>Starting to feel empathy.<em>

* * *

><p>"It's raining."<p>

"What! I thought the sky was clear just now!" Heavy footsteps shuffled to the window overlooking the porch to see tiny droplets of water hit the pavement. Watching the rain steadily turn heavier and the soil in the neglected garden turn muddy, Korea visibly deflated.

Turning dejectedly to face the home's owner, he sighed good-naturedly. "Looks like we have to cancel that trip to see that new clothes store."

Unbeknownst to him, Belarus felt relief. Unlike him, she found shopping for clothes both physically and mentally exhausting. More often than not, the act would take a huge toil out of her emotions and patience, leaving her irritated and more liable to lash out, something that Korea was on the receiving end of numerous times. Not that he knew, the nation could be so dense sometimes. Belarus still found it odd how he was able to read atmospheres yet unknowingly be on the receiving end of a person's anger at the same time.

Trudging into the kitchen to pour some tea for her guest, she emerged to find said guest flitting about her living room, gazing at the antique trinkets she had collected over the years from Ukraine and Russia. Running a finger over a bronze mantelpiece, Belarus observed as it came back to Korea dusty.

"Belarus, you really need to clean the place up."

"Mm." Brushing his words away nonchalantly, the female placed the pair of mugs on the dining table.

"Hey, I'm serious here. When was the last time you cleaned?"

Belarus did nothing to voice out, choosing instead to let the question go unanswered. She had never really made used of her house much. Since she was almost always outside trying to find Russia or attending to other business, she had never really made used of her house, apart from storing the occasional gift or junk. Now that she thought about it, Korea was her first guest in a long time.

Breaking out of her musings, she found ten minutes having passed and Korea waving a broom in front of her face. "Hey Bela, I took the liberty of finding the cleaning supplies for you. By the way, the tea was delicious." Saying this, the nation winked cheekily and skipped off to some corner of her house to houseclean.

Belarus shook her head. Really, Korea was an enigma. She could never figure him out. Deciding to follow him, Belarus grabbed the broom and traced his path, intent on making sure he did not mess with anything impor-

"Ack! Bela, what is that?"

"Don't you dare touch brother's underpants!"

"YOU HAVE HIS UNDERPANTS?!"

* * *

><p><em>Tentative friends.<em>

* * *

><p>Gently, Korea guided Belarus across the wide field. Feeling tufts of grass brush by her bare hands, Belarus made to take off the blindfold obscuring her eyes, only to feel the pads of Korea's hands squeezed her shoulders in response.<p>

"Don't touch it, we are almost there."

"Hurry up."

"Coming, _daze_!" Though she could not see, Belarus could imagine the giant grin on Korea's face as he propelled her forward, judging from the snickers he was not trying to hide. Feeling the path sloping uphill and Korea murmuring a cautionary "Careful" as he lead her up, Belarus was a little glad of the numerous shopping trips Korea and her had taken beforehand. It was easier for her to walk in comfortable boots and flats than the sole pair of Mary Janes she had before. Though it was an experience she would not like to live through again, Belarus could see why it was necessary.

Much things have changed since she and Korea had forged a common bond all those months ago. Under his coaxing and guidance, she had learnt to control her intimidating aura to an extent. She had opened up slightly to the other countries and could even pull of a tiny, minuscule smile if she tried. She no longer frowned a great deal, nor did she followed Russia as much as before, being busy with her commitments every couple of days with the Korean. A part of her even looked forward to their meetings; there was something about the bubbly man with the curl that both eased and irritated her at the same time, something that she would never admit amused herself.

Feeling the hands from her shoulders removed themselves, Belarus deemed it alright for her to take of the blindfold. Pulling the fabric off her head gently, her eyes took in the scenic beauty of the numerous rows of sunflowers in front of her. The sun's rays on the sunflowers created an aura of pale yellow, illuminating the wide expanse of the blue sky. At just the wide angle, Belarus thought she could glimpsed the petals gleamed gold.

Korea laughed, a joyous sound that echoed the surrounding fields. "This is a nice place, right Bela?"

"Don't call me that."

"Ahah, sorry." Running a hand through his wind-tousled hair, Korea faced Belarus eagerly. "So, what do you think?"

"I like it. It's...beautiful."

Watching the sun shine into Korea's eyes, Belarus was surprised to find specks of the same gold colour in his eyes. Strange, the things she noticed at times, like how he was taller than her by at least half a head and the slight springing up of his curl whenever he smirked. It ensnared her, the blindingness of his smile, making her want to see more. Funny, she could have sworn she had always hated his annoying smirks. Caught in the moment, she broke into a small smile, her cheeks flushing vaguely.

Korea felt his heart lifted at the sight of Belarus's smile. _She has a wonderful smile. _The thought came into his mind, unbidden, and he had to force himself to not double take in front of her. _Whoa, where did that come from? _Forcing a laugh, Korea turned away from the female nation in front of him, his heart beating slightly faster. "A-Anyway, you think Russia would love this place?"

His words seemed to snap her out of a trance. From the corner of his eye he noticed her smile deepened as her thoughts shifted to her big brother. Ignoring the uncomfortable twinge in his chest, Korea continued his smiling facade.

"Yes... Yes, he would." A pain shot through his heart, so sharp that he almost couldn't comprehend that it had happened.

"I see... Well, let's go! It's getting late. You can show him here next time!" Turning on his heel, Korea strode off quickly, refusing to meet his companion's eyes, and thus not noticing the smile dropped off her face shakily, her eyes containing a hint of confusion and disappointment.

* * *

><p><em>Something is changing.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sestra<em>?"

Belarus perked up at the familiar voice. "Brother."

The tall Russian man smiled tentatively at her reply. Bracing himself for her impact against his torso, he was surprised to find her still standing at the exact same spot he had founded her in, looking in curiosity at his balled-up form. "Brother, are you all right?"

Russia grinned weakly and after politely refusing a cup of tea, decided to spill the main reason for his visit. "Yekaterina and I, we haven't see you around a lot lately."

"Yes?"

"Are you all right, Natalya?"

"Yes brother, I have just been...busy."

"Oh." Russia breathed a sigh of relief. "That's fine then. We just thought..."

Watching Russia leave his next words unspoken, Belarus bit back the urge to say something about his opinion on her choice of actions. "Korea has been a good friend. A little eccentric, but a good friend." _Stop disregarding your own advice, girl! Now you are acting just like that bumbling Asian._

To her bewilderment, Russia smiled softly. "I know. We know. He has changed you _sestra_, it is a good change. You are more open and nice now."

Unable to answer, Belarus just nodded stiffly. She been trying not to think of Korea too much. Since that day in the sunflower field, she had found herself experiencing strange sensations and flutterings in her stomach whenever she thought of how he had looked that time, with his wind-tousled hair and sparkling eager eyes full of gentleness. It bothered her, the sensations. It was different from the feelings she got when Ukraine and Russia would eat dinner with her. Even when she spent time alone with Russia, she had never felt this happy and yearning at the same time.

"Natalya? Will you join me for a walk next week?" Snapping from her train of thoughts, the woman gaped at her brother in astonishment. _Is brother asking me out?_

"Next week?" Belarus echoed in confirmation.

"_Da_, I would like to discuss something with you then."

"With _sestra_?"

"No, no Yekaterina, just u-us."

"I..I-Yes. Yes, I would l-love to."

"Mm, well, see you then."

Watching her brother walk off, Belarus couldn't help the tiny amount of irritation at herself. Once upon a time, she would have gladly killed to get a day alone with Russia. But now she felt strangely in limbo, her thoughts suspended. Wasn't she supposed to be really happy? Her big brother, the person she had been pining for her whole life, was finally not pushing her away. She had a chance to be with her big brother. Yet there felt like an empty hole in her heart.

As Belarus clicked shut the door to her house, she realised belatedly that she had not thought of marrying her big brother once throughout their entire conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Are their goals still the same?<em>

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Belarus. Smile." Korea fixed the last of Belarus's make-up, a light dusting of powder and nothing else, before holding the mirror out for her to see. Noticing the small frown still on her face, the man sighed. "What's going on? I thought this was a happy day. Your brother is coming to see you right?"<p>

The woman in question gave no reply, just continued to stare blankly at the mirror, her reflection looking back with equal solemnity. Feeling her male companion grabbed her hand and give a light squeeze, she flinched and pulled away, rattled from his touch. A tense silence commenced as both proceeded to stare at each other.

"What's wrong?" Korea decided to break the silence.

"Are you and China still on good terms?"

"I-yes, yes we are. Is this what it's about?" Korea smiled gently. "We talked the other day. Apparently he was wondering if you had chopped off my genitals yet." Gently picking up an amber ribbon, Korea threaded it through Belarus's hair, untangling any knots in the way. "They think I'll annoy you to death one day. But that's not true, you love me _daze_!"

"They might be right." She muttered, ignoring his last few words.

"Hey, what's that supposed to-you are smiling."

"I guess so."

Flicking her nose playfully, Korea turn his attention back to her hair. Smile dimming, Belarus fixed her gaze on the Korean's face, silently counting the specks of gold in his eyes. Flicking her eyes away before he could catch her gaze, she focused on trying to keep the flush off her cheeks. It was hard. Lately, she had been aware of her attention slipping away from her brother. She still loved Russia, but she feared it was a different kind of love than the one she had for him before. Or perhaps it was always been just that, only she hadn't realised it.

The Asian nation was starting to filled her thoughts more often and it scared her at how the mere thought of him could make her feel weird things. She didn't have any feelings for him! They were just friends with a common goal, and these, these _things _she's feeling will end once they part ways...right? _Do I even want to part ways?_

Korea finished tying up the ribbon in her hair. Releasing the last of the silky strands, he withhold the urge to run his hands through her hair again. Watching the woman before him with her slightly flushed cheeks and quiet, brooding expression, Korea felt his stomach twist again. It felt almost wrong somehow, to hand her over to her brother.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Korea cupped her cheeks gently, and put on the happiest grin he had. The female, caught unguarded by his touch flushed redder, her yale-blue eyes darting to meet his in confusion.

"Natalya, everything is going to be fine." Smiling wide, Korea murmured softly, attempting to comfort her. It was the first time anyone of them had used the other's human name and Belarus felt her heart thumped painfully.

Their gazes held, and Korea had the sudden desire to kiss her. _Dammit! What are you doing? She's your friend and she's seeing her brother-maybe-lover in less than one freaking hour! Stop that!_

Releasing her, Korea regarded her wistfully, disguising his pain as sadness of a friend. "You ought to go. Tell me how it goes _d-daze_."

Giving him one last glance, Belarus left the room, shutting the door behind her. Shakily, she smoothed the creaseless cerulean dress, her fingers trembling. _That's the problem Korea, it's not going to be fine._

_I...I don't think I love him anymore._

* * *

><p><em>So, so cliché.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sestra<em>? Are you alright?"

Belarus glanced up to the face of her older brother who was looking at her rather curiously. Their walk in the park had been going smoothly as far as Belarus could tell, but her mind was far from her body. Belarus couldn't keep her mind off how pained Korea had looked before he had asked her to go. He had looked so rueful then, as if he had been sad to see her leave. He couldn't have had feelings for her too, right? Shaking her head, the blonde growled helplessly at herself. _What is wrong with me? _

"_Sestra_?" No matter how much Russia prodded, Belarus continued to remain unseeing, an unknown conflict in her eyes. Exhaling softly, the bigger man began to shake his sister by the shoulder.

"_Sestra_, please stop that. You love that man, don't you? Yekaterina and I don't mind. We are happy for you _da_? Now snap out of it and go tell him your feelings."

_What?_ Belarus became rigid at the words Russia spouted. "Brother, I don't understand."

Russia blinked, frowning slightly. "Yes you do. Stop fooling yourself. You love the Asian. Now go confess."

"But I-"

"I know. I love you too. Just not in that way that you thought it was. You are my sister Natalya, and I have never seen you anything more other than that. But I love you and I want you to be happy. And he makes you happy, doesn't he."

Belarus was trembling now, the realisation hitting her full force. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry brother."

"I know." Russia petted his sister's head gently, careful to avoid messing up the ribbon. "Now go, shoo."

Nodding once, Belarus left, her dress billowing behind her. Russia waited after he lost her figure before smiling and fixing his violet gaze to his left. "She's gone."

"Finally, _aru_. I hope they get together and finished all this drama. Looking at them just makes me feel so old."

"In defense, I'm glad Natalya's got someone now. Aren't you, Vanya?"

From the trees emerged a man in ponytail wearing red and a woman in a coat. The duo walked up to Russia, the man cracking his back experimentally. Russia chuckled. "China, Ukraine."

Muttering a greeting, China continued, not bothering to disguise the satisfied smile on his face. "You know, Korea didn't have to go through all this trouble just to get me to notice him. But I guess all's well that ends well."

Ukraine beamed at Russia, her teal eyes shining. "I'm happy, Ivan. Natalya is growing up." Fingers brushing over his scarf, Russia gave a close-eye smile. "_Da_, I know _sestra_."

* * *

><p><em>It's time to let the past go.<em>

* * *

><p>Korea stared at the corner of the wall listlessly. It had been two, no three hours since Belarus had left. She should have met Russia by now and they would be having dinner, and or chatting over things that do not concern others, especially certain male Asian nations. He chuckled weakly, oh why must he torture himself so? She was never his anyway.<p>

Hearing the doorbell ring, Korea dragged himself to open the door, only to find Belarus standing outside, her breathing harsh.

Surprised, the man could only gape at the woman in front of him. "Belarus, you shouldn't be here. Where's Rus-"

"I love you."

"W-What?"

"I love you." Belarus blurted again, refusing to look up. "I know I said that I loved Russia. I...I was wrong! I love you. I..." Feeling her eyes turn wet, the woman lifted one hand to her face, shock registering in her muddled mind. She was crying. Closing her eyes, she trembled, her breaths coming in short gasps, awaiting whatever reaction the male would give her.

Feeling fingers brush her arms, Belarus cracked open her eyelids, only to close them sharply when she felt a light pressure on them. Korea kissed away the tears before pulling her closer into his arms. Feeling herself press lightly against his form, the Belarusian froze, unsure of how to act. Tugging her even closer, Korea inhaled the faint scent of shampoo and perfume in her hair. Noticing his companion wasn't responding, Korea released his hold on her and grinned softly. "I'm sorry, I scared you, didn't I?"

Chuckling at Belarus's half-opened eyes and nervous look, Korea thread his hand through her hair delicately, twirling his fingers around her silky strands.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself." Whispering, the man pressed platinum blonde strands to his mouth, smile widening. " I love you too." Slowly, his arms pressed the female nation's torso and pulled her closer towards him, causing her to widen and shut her eyes again. Bending down, he nudged his nose against hers gently, urging her to respond. Belarus shuddered in his grasp, her eyes still tightly sewn shut.

Korea quirked an eyebrow at how cute she was behaving but decided he'd rather hear something from her. "Bela, Natalya. Open your eyes."

Tentatively, dark blue eyes opened to gaze at the smiling Korean. Growing daring, Belarus bumped the tip of her nose against Korea's gently, a uncertain look in her eyes. Smiling tenderly, Korea bumped back, causing a minuscule curl of her lips.

Pulling herself away from him, Belarus swallowed heavily, suddenly nervous. "You love me."

Korea blinked happily and grasped her hand. "I said it, didn't I? Yes, I love you, _daze_."

"Then, can we start over?"

A squeeze of her hand. "As lovers?"

Watching her nodded stiffly, _Belarus couldn't show affection well, he noticed. _Korea grinned and bumped against Belarus side playfully. "I'll wait."

"What?"

"You are still conflicted over Russia, aren't you? I'll wait. Until the day you see him as nothing more than a brother, then I'll have you." Another squeeze of her hand.

"Thank you." Pressing her lips to his cheek, Belarus smiled softly at the grinning nation beside her. "Thank you, Yong Soo."

* * *

><p><em>Anagapesis<em>

* * *

><p>AN

The product of two full days plus procrastination.

Oh my god. Initially, the fic was going to be around 2k words (not including A.N), no more, no less. But I can't for the life of me decide when to end it so it escalated to at least twice the criteria. So here, have this monster of a fic for valentines. Idk, I just can't do fluffy and this doesn't even fit the valentines theme! I regret nothing.

Notes:

Nations call each other by nicknames or their real human names, depending on how close they are. Since Taiwan and HK are family, they refer to each other by their human names, etc.

Hong Kong has both a Chinese and English name, given by Hima-sensei himself. I think he'd prefer his Chinese and Asian counterparts calling him by his Chinese name as a reminder to himself that he has Chinese history and blood in him, and he's not just a colony of England's.

Yekaterina-Ukraine. Her name is the Russian version of Catherine. Real pretty. I decided to roll with this fandom name this time.

Vanya-alternate nickname to Ivan; also Russia.

Belarus is crying at the end because she was just having a terrible day. Imagine your longtime crush telling you that they don't love you face-to-face and then realising you were in love with someone else. Throw in confessing to the latter on the exact same day and you have got yourself alot of pressure. She's not weak, just emotionally drained.

Russia was my favourite to write. He's just awkward, nice, fluffy big brother for one moment and scared, terrified big brother the next.

I hope this is to your satisfaction.


End file.
